Asian F
Asian F to trzeci odcinek trzeciego sezonu, a czterdziesty siódmy w całym serialu. Jego premiera odbyła się 4 października 2011. Tytuł odcinka odnosi się do oceny Mike’a – tak zwanego Asian F (A-). Gdy ojciec chłopaka dowiaduje się o jego ocenie, idzie z nim do dyrektora Figginsa, żądając by codziennie robił mu testy narkotykowe, czego on odmawia. Ojciec nakazuje chłopakowi zrezygnować z Glee Clubu, mówiąc, że aby nie zaprzepaścić swoich szans na dobrą przyszłość, musi pracować jeszcze ciężej. Razem z Figginsem zgadzają się, że to dziewczyna Mike’a - Tina rozprasza go w nauce. Odcinek wyreżyserował Alfonso Gomez-Rejon, a scenariusz napisał Ian Brennan. Fabuła thumb|260pxGdy Mercedes przychodzi spóźniona na Booty Camp i nie ćwiczy tak chętnie jak inni, Pan Schue zarzuca jej że nie daje z siebie wszystkiego w przygotowaniach na zawody. Mercedes nie chce się z tym zgodzić. W późniejszej części odcinka dziewczyna mówi, że odchodzi z Glee Clubu. Ma dość stania z boku, irytuje ją to, że to Rachel zawsze jest najważniejsza w chórze. Pan Schue daje jej wybór: jeśli wyjdzie przez drzwi, to będzie koniec. W wyobraźni Mercedes ona i New Directions śpiewają "It’s All Over". Will znajduje pudełko wypełnione magazynami ślubnymi i domyśla się, że należą one do Emmy. Pyta, dlaczego jeszcze nie poznał jej rodziców, skoro myśli poważnie o ich związku. Ona mówi, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, a Will martwi się, że być może wstydzi się takiego "przyszłego męża". Przejęty tą sytuacją, dzieli się obawami z trenerką Beiste. Shanon mówi mu, żeby "sam się przedstawił", ponieważ jej zdaniem jest wymarzonym zięciem, więc Will zaprasza ich do domu. Emma jest zaskoczona niespodziewaną wizytą rodziców, których się wstydzi, ponieważ mają niecodzienne poglądy – są "rudymi rasistami", a także nie akceptują jej choroby. Emmy nadal stara się walczyć ze swoją nerwicą natręctw, a Will chce jej pomóc, choć nie wie jak. Widząc płaczącą Emmy podczas modlitwy, zaczyna śpiewać Fix You by ją wesprzeć. thumb|left|260px Po tym, jak Mike dostał A-, znane jako Asian F, niezadowolony oceną Mike Chang Sr. prosi dyrektora Figginsa o codzienne robienie synowi testów narkotykowych, lecz ten się nie zgadza. Ojciec mówi Mike, żeby zrezygnował z Glee Clubu i zerwał z Tiną, ponieważ musi skupić się na nauce, żeby dostać się na studia. Mike zapewnia ojca, że będzie pracował jeszcze ciężej. Gdy matka chłopaka zastaje go tańczącego w szkolnej sali, ten tłumaczy jej, że kocha taniec i właśnie to chce robić w przyszłości, a nie zostać lekarzem albo prawnikiem. Odpowiada mu, że pomoże mu spełnić jego marzenia, a gdy dostanie rolę w musicalu oboje pójdą i powiedzą o tym jego ojcu. Poźniej Mike występuje na przesłuchaniu z piosenką "Cool". Zaskakuje sędziów swoim śpiewem, nad którym dużo pracował z Tiną, oraz świetną choreografią, którą ułożył dla występujących razem z nim kolegów z drużyny – Tytanów. Kurt i Brittany startują w wyborach na przewodniczącego szkoły. Na razie Kurt wydaje się być na prowadzeniu, ale Brittany już ma plan jak zdobyć więcej głosów dziewczyn – przez swój widowiskowy występ "Run the World (Girls)". thumb|260px Zaczynają się przesłuchania do West Side Story, a Rachel i Mercedes są kandydatkami do głownej roli – Marii. Shane, chłopak Mercedes, pyta ją dlaczego przytula Rachel, swoją konkurentkę. Mówi jej, że jest lepsza od Rachel, tylko musi w to uwierzyć, a wtedy z pewnością dostanie rolę. Pewna siebie Mercedes na przesłuchaniu śpiewa "Spotlight", zadziwiając Emmę, Shanon i Artiego swoją pozytywną przemianą i wspaniałym wykonaniem. Emmy i Beiste nie mogą zdecydować się, kto powinien grać Marię w przedstawieniu, ponieważ obie kandydatki dobrze sobie poradziły. Wiedzą, że Rachel jest pewnym, trafnym wyborem, ale Mercedes zrobiła ostatnio duże postępy i również byłaby dobrą "Marią". W końcu każą dziewczynom zaśpiewać drugą piosenkę – "Out Here On My Own" z musicalu Fame, po którym podejmą decyzję. Rachel, pewna że dostanie rolę Marii, chce pozostać w przyjaznych relacjach z konkurentką i proponuje uścisk, ale Mercedes odmawia, mówiąc, że mogą to zrobić, gdy dostanie rolę. Niesamowite występy obu dziewczyn nie ułatwiają zadania sędziom, więc w końcu postanawiają pozwolić obu dziewczynom zagrać, na co Mercedes się nie zgadza, więc Rachel zostaje Marią. Po drugim przesłuchaniu do szkolnego musicalu Rachel nie jest pewna swojej wygranej. Główna rola mogłaby jej pomóc w podaniu do NYADA, tak samo jak stanowisko przewodniczącej szkoły. W końcu zgłasza trenerce Beiste, że też chce konkurować w wyborach. thumb|left|260px Kurt dowiaduje się o kandydaturze Rachel przeciwko niemu. Mówi jej, że sam startuje, ponieważ czuje, że może zmienić coś w tym liceum na lepsze, nie tylko dla siebie, ale dla uczniów takich jak on. Twierdzi, że za 10 lat Rachel nie będzie wspominać ról czy funkcji jakie pełniła, ale swoich przyjaciół, również tych których odrzuciła. Rachel mówi Finn'owi, że dostała rolę, ale nie zamierza wycofywać się z wyborów. Chłopak wspomina, że Kurt pytał, na kogo on będzie głosował. Gdy Rachel zadaje mu to samo pytanie, odpowiada, że nie wie i odchodzi, zostawiając ją samą. Gdy Will razem z New Directions śpiewa Fix You, Artie wywiesza listę obsady West Side Story: * Maria - Rachel * Tony - Blaine * Riff - Mike * Anita - Santana * Oficer Krupke - Kurt Na końcu odcinka, Mercedes pyta Shelby czy może dołączyć do jej nowego chóru, zwanego później The Troubletones. Piosenki Obsada gościnna Gwiazda specjalna * Idina Menzel jako Shelby Corcoran Występy gościnne * Iqbal Theba jako Dyrektor Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones jako Shannon Beiste * Ashley Fink jako Lauren Zizes * James Earl III jako Azimio Adams * LaMarcus Tinker jako Shane Tinsley * Valerie Mahaffey jako Rose Pillsbury * Don Most jako Rusty Pillsbury * Tamlyn Tomita jako Julia Chang * Keong Sim jako Mike Chang Sr. * Courtney Ann Galiano jako The Mack * Raven Goodwin jako Sheila * Jolene Purdy jako Ronnie * Hannah Spiros jako młoda Emma Ciekawostki * Jeden z chłopaków, który występował z Mikem podczas jego przesłuchania do roli Riffa jest członkiem Vocal Adrenaline. * To pierwszy i ostatni odcinek który kręcił się wokół Mike'a. * To pierwszy raz, gdy Mike, Puck i Will Schuester śpiewają w Sezonie Trzecim. * To ostatni występ Lauren Zizes w tym sezonie, miał być również ostatnim w serialu, jednak pojawiła się gościnnie w odcinku Sadie Hawkins. * W tym odcinku, podczas spotkania Emmy z rodzicami, możemy zobaczyć jej wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, kiedy matka kazała Emmie czyścić naczynia, które dostała w restauracji, co jeszcze rozwijało jej nerwicę natręctw. * Dyrektor Figgins w tym odcinku przypomina sobie jak Tina (uwierzył, że dziewczyna jest wampirem) kazała mu zwolnić ją z w-fu na cały rok, albo inaczej "wypije jego krew przyprawioną curry". Spotlight0.png It's All Over.jpg IAOMercedes.jpg IAOBrittana.jpg Glee Season 3 Episode 3 Asian F 2-4634-590-700-80.jpg Glee Season 3 Episode 3 Asian F 1-4633-590-700-80.jpg Brittany45x.png Blartie AF.png 640px-Mike Chang.png 640px-IMG 0214.PNG Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Trzeci